How To Hit On A Chuunin
by nayru-kleinefee
Summary: [KakaIru, GenRai] What could be the best way to pick Iruka up? Kakashi and others give it a try.


Title: How To Hit On A Chuunin   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka, GenmaxRaidou   
Rating: **T**   
Spoilers: None   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men) and mentioning of yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**How To Hit On A Chuunin**   
by nayrukleinefee

"Kakashi!", someone hissed at the Copy-nin the moment he wanted to enter the mission room. "Over here!"

Kakashi turned around to see Anko wave at him exaggeratedly, surrounded by Genma, Raidou, Ebisu, Kotetsu and Izumo, Gai and even Jiraiya. He tilted his head and frowned. What could that mean now?

"Come here!", Genma urged around his senbon.

Kakashi looked at the mission report in his hands, Iruka at the mission desk, the gathered crowd of lunatics, mission report, Iruka, waving lunatics… Maa, wouldn't hurt to see what they wanted. He was almost on time with the report, so some minutes more or less shouldn't matter, right?

"Yo", Kakashi greeted his colleagues the moment he arrived at their side on the wall opposite from the open doors to the mission room. "What's up?"

"My Eternal Rival!", Gai started immediately. "In the Springtime of our Youth I challenge you to- mrph!" He was suddenly silenced by Anko and Raidou both jumping him and covering his mouth.

"Are you insane?!", Genma hissed angrily. "Do you want him to hear you?!"

Kakashi looked in amused confusion from one to another. Whatever this was, it seemed to promise quite a lot of fun…

"Hey, Kakashi", Kotetsu murmured. "Want to take a bet?"

"I'm listening." Bets were fun, but the Copy-nin knew that saying 'yes' before knowing what exactly the craziest kunoichi and the most infamous up-to-no-good shinobi in the village were planning would be _disastrous._ He wasn't a genius for nothing

That and he'd already been through that once and was still recovering from the trauma.

"You know Iruka?", Anko asked while she straightened up again and freed Gai to take an urgently needed breath.

"Sure. Who doesn't?" All children knew the Chuunin from his work at school. All adults knew him from his work at the mission desk.

That and Iruka had by far the yummiest butt in the village, but that was beside the point.

"We're gonna hit on him", Genma told the Copy-nin, grinning.

"All of you together?", Kakashi asked, one eyebrow raised mockingly. "Granted, he has a really nasty temper sometimes, but do you really think you'll need two Chuunin, five Jounin and a Sannin to defeat him?"

"Not hit him, idiot!", Genma growled. "Hit _on_ him!"

"All of you together?", Kakashi asked again, enjoying this more by the minute. "You're afraid to do it alone, Genma?"

"Not all of us together", Jiraiya groaned and rolled his eyes. "One after the other, brat."

"Yes." Anko nodded. "And the one of us who can win him, wins the bet."

"Yes!", Gai exclaimed. "And I, the Noble Green Beast of Konoha, challenge you, my Youthful Eternal Rival, to- mrghl!"

"What Gai wants to say", Raidou told the Copy-nin while he happily strangled the Green Beast, "is that you're welcome to join."

"Yeah, what about it, Kakashi?" Jiraiya nudged his shoulder. "After reading all my precious novels, do you think you're ready to give it a try on Konoha's most wanted Chuunin?"

"Sure." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "But what's in for the winner?"

"Iruka-sensei", Izumo told him, the 'duh' clearly audible.

"And the losers?"

"No Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi frowned. "That's all?" What kind of bet was that? Now really, were they shinobi or eight-year-olds?

"No!", Gai choked out after Raidou released the grip on his throat a little to decrease the blue colour his face had by now. "The losers will have to face the Shameful Defeat!"

"…Okay." Kakashi nodded. "I'm in." It was still childish, but the price was definitely worth dealing with those maniacs.

"Alright." Genma grinned around his senbon. "Here's the plan: We'll draw lots for who's going first, second, and so on. Then we'll go to cute Iruka-sensei and try our luck." He grinned lecherously through the doors towards the mission desk where the oblivious Chuunin was still seated in the otherwise deserted room, grading tests.

"I'll go last", Kakashi volunteered.

"Hu?" Raidou frowned. "Why that?"

"I hope you don't intend to copy us, Copy-nin?", Anko snarled.

"Oh, please. As if there was anything worth copying." But it would be fun to see the other's futile attempts before making his own, to one-hundred percent successful move. And apart from that, his Sharingan eye could only copy jutsus.

And somebody baking, but that wasn't part of the discussion right now.

"We'll see", Ebisu grunted and pushed his sunglasses up.

"And apart from that, you won't have any use for copies", Anko declared. "The moment I make my move, that cute little Chuunin will be mine."

"Sure. Whatever." Kakashi shrugged and slumped against the wall while the others drew lots.

"Yes!" Genma threw his fist in the air triumphantly. "First!"

"I bet you cheated", Jiraiya grumbled. "I'm third. Who's second?"

"Me." Anko waved cheerily.

"Fourth", Kotetsu told them.

"Fifth", Raidou supplied.

"Sixth", Izumo sighed.

"I'm last!", Gai exclaimed. "I will run five-hundred laps around the town if anybody else gets fair Iru- arghl!"

"So Ebisu is seventh", Anko guessed, grinning, while she strangled the Green Beast near suffocation again.

"Doesn't matter." Genma grinned triumphantly. "I'll win this." He turned around and entered the mission room, then flashed the seals for a jutsu to allow his partners in crime to hear what was said inside the room before he approached the mission desk.

Kakashi slumped into a more comfortable position against the wall, watching his colleagues and noticing close anticipation on all faces. This was going to be interesting…

"Hey, Iruka-sensei…", he heard Genma drawl and turned to see him stand in front of the desk.

"Genma-san." The Chuunin lifted his eyes from his tests and smiled politely, if a little distractedly. "What can I do for you?"

"Quite a lot…" The Special Jounin grinned broadly. "But actually, I would like to do something for you…"

"Oh. That's nice. What is it?"

"Well, you see…" Genma let the senbon slowly move from one corner of his mouth to the other. "I would like to show you how much… control I have over my tongue. It's very… flexible, you know…"

"Oh, really?" Iruka frowned, his eyes already glancing back at the tests he had still to grade. "I bet it is. And I bet it would be very interesting to watch, but I-"

"Oh, but sensei…" Genma leaned down until his face was only inches from the Chuunin's. "I don't want you to _watch…_"

"Oh, then it's fine." Iruka smiled brightly and turned back fully to his tests. "I don't have time anyway. Good day, Genma-san."

Kakashi almost fell to the floor when suppressed laughter shook him at that.

He fell when he looked up again and saw the expression on Genma's face.

"I… goo… good day, Iruka-sensei…", the Special Jounin murmured, obviously totally stunned, while he stumbled back to his partners in crime.

"N-now tha-that went w-w-well, ne?", Kakashi choked out between laughs.

"He… he's just too innocent for me", Genma hissed back.

"You're just too much of a perv", Anko declared. "I'll show you how to do this."

"I'm no perv", the Special Jounin growled. "Ne? Kaka- Jira- Eb- … Forget it, okay?"

"No, you aren't", Raidou tried to soothe his friend. "And maybe… maybe Iruka isn't the right one for you…", he murmured.

"Do you have somebody in mind?", Genma asked briskly, but Kakashi noticed that it didn't sound angry at all.

"Hey, Iruka!", Anko's voice rang out towards them and spared a blushing Raidou to answer. "How do you do?"

"Anko." The Chuunin looked up and smiled at her. "I'm fine, thank you. How-"

"Still fun with the little hellions?"

"They're not that bad, you know, Anko."

"I know, they're worse." Anko grinned brightly. "That's why I'm here. To help you relax, Iruka", she declared and then jumped directly into the surprised Chuunin's lap.

Already half upright again, Kakashi fell back to the floor when he saw the utter shock on Iruka's face.

"A-Anko", Iruka stuttered and blushed. "What do you-"

"Iruka-kun", the kunoichi purred and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're so tense… I could help you… and ease your tension…"

"Th-thank you very much for the offer, Anko", the Chuunin stammered out. "And I'm really… flattered, but you know, you don't have to worry about me."

"But I would be delighted, Iruka-kuuuun…" Anko leaned down and purred, "What about we spend a little quality time with each other?"

"A-A-Anko", Iruka stuttered and blushed deeply. "I… I…"

"Iruka-_senseiii…_" The kunoichi leaned her head down, clearly intending to kiss the Chuunin.

"Anko", Iruka suddenly said sternly. "I'm very sorry, but we can't do that."

"But Iruka-sens-"

"Anko, we really can't do that. I…" The Chuunin sighed, sounding deeply miserable. "Anko, I consider you as my friend, and I would be very sad if our friendship would suffer from this", he murmured softly.

"I… our… oh." Anko blinked, then blinked again, then stood up slowly. "I'm… I'm sorry, Iruka."

"Don't worry please, Anko." Iruka smiled at her. "Let's just… forget this, okay?"

"M-hm." The kunoichi nodded embarrassedly and hastily went to leave, her face a very uncharacteristic shade of bright red.

"Now that's how you do it", Kakashi murmured when Anko came back. "Went perfectly, if you ask me."

"Oh, shut up, Hatake!", she hissed back. "He's… he's… he's just too sweet for me."

"No, I meant it." The Copy-nin smiled. "Went perfectly if you ask me."

"Oh." Anko frowned, then shrugged. "Maybe you're right. It's probably better this way."

Kakashi only grinned cheerily under his mask and got up from the floor when he saw Jiraiya walk over to Iruka. The Sannin sure looked confident of his victory…

"Iruka-sensei."

"Hm? Oh, Jiraiya-sama." The Chuunin smiled brightly. "Do you want to see Tsunade-sama?"

"No." The Sannin shook his head. "Actually, I wanted to see you, sensei."

"Me?", Iruka asked, his eyes widening. "Why that?"

"Well, you see, Iruka-sensei…" Jiraiya made a step around the mission desk towards the Chuunin. "I'm writing a new book."

"Oh." The look in Iruka's eyes changed from 'slightly confused' to 'highly disapproving' in a matter of point two seconds. "One of your… books."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." Jiraiya grinned. "And the main character is based on you."

"On me?!", the Chuunin almost shouted. "But why-"

"Because you're all I can think about!", the Sannin exclaimed suddenly.

"What?!", Iruka shouted.

"What?!", the gathered shinobi and kunoichi outside the room shouted.

"Iruka-sensei! Every day, every hour, yes, every minute, I have to think of you!" Jiraiya fell down on one knee and opened his arms wide as if to embrace the stunned Chuunin. "Of your beautiful face, those wonderful doe-like eyes, your hair, your perfect, round, little ass, and how it would feel to squeeze it and-"

At this point of the Sannin's rant, Kakashi heard a loud noise on his left side. With a quick glance he confirmed for himself that, yes, Ebisu had fainted and, yes, he had a profound nosebleed. Disapprovingly, Kakashi shook his head. Pervert. And beginner pervert to make it worse.

"-and your hands, Iruka-sensei, and most of all your di-"

**WHAP!**

Stunned silence followed the noise.

"He hit him over the head. With his textbook", Genma breathed out finally, clearly admiring the Chuunin's courage.

"Jiraiya-sama", Iruka said calmly. "I must insist that you _never_ do something like this ever again."

"But my Iruka-hime, I-"

**WHAPWHAP!**

"Jiraiya-sama, I am sure that Kakashi-sensei highly… approves how much effort you're putting into your… books, but I am not willing to take part in this", the Chuunin told him, still perfectly calm.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say with your lips so perfectly-"

**WHAPWHAPWHAPWHAPWHAP! _WHAP!!!_**

"Jiraiya-sama!", Iruka yelled when his temper visibly took a hold of him. "Out! Out! Go and test your dialogues on somebody else! I am sure you will find somebody who will love to hear them! But don't read that… that… that _filth_ to me!"

"Alright, alright." The Sannin made a run for it.

"That wasn't anywhere near good", Kakashi told him when he reached the door. "What was that all about?"

Jiraiya grinned triumphantly. "It was perfect. I got all I wanted."

"And that is?"

"Research on an angry, tantrum-throwing, unbelievably _hot_ Iruka-sensei." The Sannin's grin widened until it threatened to split his face in two and a faint blush grazed his features, then he winked at the Copy-nin. "My next book will be called 'Icha Icha Sensei'."

"Oh." Kakashi grinned. "Will I get one in advance?"

"Sure. But better try to get the original, ne?" The Sannin gave him a lecherous grin, then pulled out a clipboard from his vest, murmuring, "Spanking with textbooks… priceless…"

"You. Are. Creepy", Anko declared.

"I'm gonna hide under my bed the day that book comes out", Raidou threw in.

"I'm not gonna try now." Kotetsu shook his head.

"Not?", Kakashi asked. Coward.

"No way. Look at him!" Kotetsu pointed at the Chuunin behind the mission desk. "He's still fuming."

"What about we go together?", Izumo asked slowly. "I won't go in there alone either."

"Together?" Kotetsu threw a wary glance at Iruka.

"Fine with me." Kakashi grinned. Cooooowards.

"…Okay…" Izumo approached the door slowly, then turned around to Kotetsu.

"You go in first", his Chuunin friend told him and made a hesitant step towards him.

"No way! Your number's first, so you go in first."

"No way!" Kotetsu shook his head.

Izumo snorted. "Well, I won't go in first. Who says that you'll follow at all?"

"Fine." Kotetsu glared at his friend. "Then forget it."

"Hrn." The Copy-nin shrugged. Cooooowaaaaards. "So you're out. Who's next?"

"Me", Raidou murmured.

"Rai…" Genma looked worriedly at his friend. "You sure?"

"No." Raidou took a deep breath, then moved to approach the mission desk. "But we'll see."

"Hey, Kakashi. Will you help me save him in case things get ugly?", Genma asked, chewing nervously on his thumb. "Iruka-sensei's scary…"

"Sure. You worried about Raidou?" Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"He's my… best friend", the Special Jounin murmured. "I… care about him."

"Is that so…" The Copy-nin's grin widened even more. Underneath the underneath, ne?

"What do you mea-"

"Hey, Iruka", Raidou said softly.

"Hey, Raidou." Iruka smiled gently, his temper seemingly forgotten at the sight of his friend. "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." The Jounin smiled back. "So…"

"Yes?"

"Wanna… wanna go out with me?", Raidou murmured.

"Go…" Iruka stared in surprise. "Go out with you?"

"M-hm." Raidou nodded.

"But… but why? I mean…" The Chuunin shook his head. "What about… him?"

"He's an idiot", the Jounin murmured defiantly.

"What did he do now?", Iruka asked softly, sighing.

"Hit on someone else…"

"But Raidou, you know how he is. I'm sure that if you only talked to him, Genma would be more than happy to go out with you."

"What?!", Genma gasped. "Raidou wants that- nrgh!"

"Will you shut up?", Kakashi hissed while he held his hand securely over the Special Jounin's mouth and pressed him against the floor. "Just wait and listen." These Jounin really were like children sometimes. Blind, hormonal children, to be precise. Thank Kami he wasn't one of them or- … Never mind.

Genma fought his grip. "Bwut I dwidn't wnow thwat", he told him, a little muffled by the hand over his mouth.

"Oh, please", Anko whispered. "It was freaking _obvious._"

"Really." Izumo shook his head. "Just a little longer and you could have _smelled_ the hormones you two were-"

"Raidou", they heard Iruka say, "I tell you what."

"What?", the Jounin murmured.

"You go now and ask Genma out and-"

"But I can't!" Raidou fidgeted on his place, throwing nervous glances towards the door. "He doesn't see me like that and now he even kno-"

"And", the Chuunin continued sternly, "and if he says 'no', what I doubt, I will find you someone better. I promise."

"But what if-"

"And tell him that if he says 'no' and wants to be the biggest idiot ever known, it's fine with me, but if he says 'yes' and then hurts you, I'll make his life a living hell", Iruka finished.

Kakashi could feel Genma tense in his grip. Now _that_ threat coming from _that_ Chuunin would certainly make even Ibiki duck and run for cover. The only ones remotely able to defend themselves against the Umino Wrath of Hell were probably the Sannin, and-

Scratch that. Even _Orochimaru_ would piss his skirt.

"Wet we gwo", the Special Jounin under the Copy-nin demanded calmly.

"Alright." Kakashi let go and straightened up. This was going to be interesting.

Genma straightened up, smoothed out his clothes, took a deep breath and then entered the mission room, his knees shaking slightly. "Rai?", Kakashi heard him call.

"Genma…", Raidou murmured, clearly embarrassed

"Rai, I…" The Special Jounin stepped from one foot to the other. "Wannagooutwithme?"

"Genma, you don't have to say that. I'm sure that Iruka didn't mean-"

"Okay, understood." Genma nodded. "Wannagooutwithme?"

"Genma, I said-"

"Raidou", Iruka interrupted softly, smiling.

"Hm?" Raidou frowned, then frowned deeper, then- "Do you mean…"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Raidou…"

"Oh. Oh!" The Jounin's eyes widened, then he blushed.

"So…", Genma murmured. "Wannago-"

"Yes!"

"Rai, I really wa- Yes?! … Oh. Great." Genma grinned. "Now?"

"Yes!" Raidou grinned broadly, grabbed his hand and drew him out of the room.

"Idiots", Kakashi heard Iruka murmur and could only agree. But happy idiots finally.

"M-hm…" Genma grinned blissfully and went to drag Raidou down the floor.

"Don't want to see how I get Iruka anymore?", the Copy-nin asked, grinning.

"Oh." Genma frowned. "You wanna, Rai?"

"If you wanna?", Raidou murmured back.

"Only if you wanna."

"I wanna only if you wann-"

"That's too sappy", Anko told them. "I'm gonna puke."

"Envious?", the Copy-nin asked.

"Hrn."

"Whatever." Kakashi grinned under his mask. "Since Ebisu is still in pervert-fantasy-land, I guess it's your turn now, Gai."

"Yes!", Gai exclaimed. "I will go now and make fair Iruka mine! And then I will-"

"Before you do anything, Gai-san", the Chuunin's much too calm voice rang out to them suddenly, "you should hurry and hand in your late report that was due yesterday. And I would advise you to do that soon, else _fair Iruka_ will show you how fair he is once he's seriously pissed off…"

Kakashi fell to the floor for the third time that day, holding his aching stomach and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Once he had calmed down enough to open his eyes again, he saw his colleagues except Gai lying with him and suffering from just the same condition.

"Yes, fai- Iruka-sensei", Gai muttered and let his head fall down in defeat.

"Oh god", Kotetsu giggled. "That was priceless."

"That's it then", Anko laughed. "We're no match for Iruka."

"Who says that?", Kakashi asked and raised a questioning eyebrow. "I didn't try yet."

"You still want to go in there?!", Genma asked disbelievingly.

"He's going to eat you alive." Raidou nodded.

"Maa, I know something that'll work just perfectly." Kakashi straightened up, waved cheerily and entered the mission room.

"Is anybody going to rescue him?", he heard Jiraiya ask behind him.

"No way!", came the answer in unison.

Kakashi grinned. Cowards altogether. You had to risk in order to gain.

"It's you", Iruka greeted when he looked up. "You're an hour late."

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei", the Jounin told him. "I was here earlier, but I was dragged into a bet by some raging lunatics and-"

"Sure." The Chuunin snorted. "Just give me your report, will you?"

"Yes, sensei." Kakashi handed over the report, then watched while Iruka scanned it.

"Everything in order", he told the Copy-nin. "Except that it's late."

"I know, Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry." Kakashi smiled. "But I came just in time for your shift to end."

"Yes, I'm truly one lucky Chuunin", Iruka deadpanned.

"If you say so." Kakashi shrugged, then bent down and whispered the words into the Chuunin's ear that he knew would make him win the bet.

"Oh." He saw Iruka blush, then the Chuunin nodded and smiled. "I'd love to."

"Perfect." The Copy-nin held out his hand until Iruka took it and entwined their fingers, then he led him through the door and down the floor, hoping that nobody would-

"Wait, Hatake!", Anko shouted suddenly.

Kakashi flinched and groaned inwardly. Why couldn't this just go smooth?

"What did you say to him?", Izumo asked.

"Yes!", Gai exclaimed. "Tell us, my Eternal Rival!"

"Kakashi?", Iruka asked. "What's this all about?"

"Well, you see…" Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. "The bet I told you about… it was about hitting on you…"

"About…" Iruka looked from him to his colleagues, then groaned. "That's why…"

"Uh-oh", Jiraiya murmured and hid his clipboard behind his back.

"Genma-san…", Iruka said sweetly, released Kakashi's hand and turned around.

"Iruka-sensei?", the Special Jounin squeaked, then reached out and took Raidou's hand in his for support.

"Did you really try to hit on me earlier? For a _bet?_"

"Y-yes?"

"Fine." The Chuunin smiled brightly. "You can call yourself lucky that I was too distracted to notice it and didn't know about the bet, else I probably wouldn't have liked it. Most of all not with a pick-up line like that…"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." Genma sighed in relief.

"Oh, and Genma-san?"

"Yes?" Genma tensed.

"I meant what I said earlier about hurting Raidou."

"I know, Iruka-sensei." The Special Jounin smiled. "You don't have to worry."

"I know." Iruka smiled back warmly. "And Anko…"

"Yes, I tried it for the bet, too!", the kunoichi shouted. "I'm sorry!" She took several steps back and hid behind Gai's back, the Green Beast immediately falling into a Defend-The-Fair-Maid stance. If a little nervously.

"I only wanted to say that I meant what I said earlier."

"Oh." Anko glanced around the Green Beast, then smiled hesitantly. "That's… that's good, Iruka."

"I think so, too." Iruka smiled back. "Oh, and only for those who it may concern: Any book about somebody remotely like me and-"

"Got it." Jiraiya nodded eagerly, but Kakashi noticed a sly smile on the Sannin's face and a certain glint in his eyes and decided that he would do _anything_ to get that book in advance.

And then hide with it under the bed the day it was published officially.

"So… did I forget someone?", Iruka asked and threw a glance at the Copy-nin, effectively making all thoughts of Icha Icha vanish from his mind.

"I'm sorry", Kakashi murmured.

"Better be."

"I am." The Jounin scratched the floor with his sandal. "Iruka-sensei…?"

"Yes?"

"Will you still…?"

"What if I say 'no'?", Iruka asked, grinning.

"Then I'd be very, very unhappy." Kakashi tried a one-eyed puppy look.

"Mmmmh… Alright." The Chuunin grinned broader. "I'll still come with you. But…"

"But?"

"But I'll have to…" Iruka took a step closer until his lips were right beside the Jounin's ear. "… punish you, Kakashi-_kun…_ for being so… naughty…"

A strained "Arghl!" was heard suddenly.

"Erm…" Iruka frowned.

"Just Ebisu", Jiraiya informed him, looking up from the clipboard he was feverishly writing on. "Must have woken up some time ago. Just go on and don't let him disturb you."

Iruka frowned deeper. "Oh, maybe we should-"

"No!", Kakashi told him hastily. "Forget him and better punish me, sensei."

"So eager…" The Chuunin grinned again. "I guess I'll have to tie you up…"

"Yes, please!" Kakashi was in heaven right now.

"And then, Kakashi-_kun…_ then I'll punish you…" Iruka leaned closer, then whispered into his ear, "And I'll make you writhe and beg and scream my name tonight, Kakashi…"

"Oh sensei, yes!" The Copy-nin grabbed the Chuunin around the waist, then moved his hands for the seals of a transportation jutsu to start 'Icha Icha Sensei – Operation: Punish Naughty Kakashi' as soon as possible.

"Stop!", Kotetsu shouted and grabbed his hands. "First tell us what you said to him!"

"You didn't hear?", Kakashi asked innocently. "Not my problem."

"Tell us, my Eternal Rival!", Gai yelled.

"Yes, Hatake!", Genma growled. "What did you say? And does it work on others, too?" He wrapped his arms around Raidou's waist protectively, making the scarred Jounin blush and grin in delight.

"I don't think so", Iruka told them. "I guess I'm the only one to fall for that."

"What is it?", Jiraiya asked. "And can I use it in my next book?"

"Don't think so." Kakashi grinned and looked at the Chuunin in his arms. "Want me to tell them?"

"Why not?" Iruka tilted his head and bit the Copy-nin's jaw through the mask. "Just hurry."

"Mmmmh… sensei", Kakashi purred. Heaven definitely was having a playful Iruka in your arms.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!", Anko shouted. "I swear you, Hatake, if you don't tell me…"

Kakashi calmly took the Chuunin tighter in his arms and formed the seals of the transportation jutsu, then looked up while the leaves started whirling around him and Iruka and winked at his colleagues. "I said, 'Let's go home, my love.'"

* * *

**Nayru**


End file.
